Naily
"Her" refers to Naily. |species = Steel Hardware Nail |episode = Reveal Novum (3 votes) |place = BFDI:'29th (3 votes) 'BFDIA:'''45th (100 votes to join) |allies = *Bomby (possibly) |enemies = *Woody *Pencil |color = '''BFDI/A: Gray IDFB: Silver |deaths = 2 |voice = Katherine Sun |recc = 9nintendo9, Bassdum01, blahbamouth1997 and worldsubways13|team = Team Ice Cube!|last = Why Would You Do This on a Swingset|first = Bowling, Now with Explosions!|nicknames = *Tack *Nailey}} Naily is one of the former 30 recommended characters that could have joined BFDI and BFDIA. In her audition, she stabs what sounds like Woody. However, along with Tree, Barf Bag, and Saw, Naily only received 3 votes and she was sent to the Locker of Losers. Naily's IDFB redesign features a larger front, lighter shade of gray, and her pointed end is smaller. Naily had a chance to rejoin as she was seen in Welcome Back. Personality Naily's personality is rather unknown, since she spoke only 4 times. Appearance Naily appears to be a steel hardware nail. Changes BFDI 16 * Naily was named either Nail, Nailey, or Tack, as they were all clones of her. * Naily is the nail asset from Take the Plunge: Part 2. * Naily has legs. * Naily is dark gray. * Naily has a thick needle. BFDI 17 * Naily has a unique asset. * Naily's needle is thinner. IDFB * Naily has 2 white shines on their top right. * Naily's flat part is larger. * Naily is now light gray. * Naily now has shading on her needle to her left. Coverage In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Naily, Nailey, and Tack make their debut as part of the crowd of Recommended Characters. All 3 of the Nailys have a different name but look the same. In Reveal Novum, Naily auditions to join Battle for Dream Island. In it, she stabs what sounds like Woody, and he shrieks from the pain. In Reveal Novum, Naily, along with Tree, Barf Bag, and Saw received 3 votes each, which was the 2nd lowest out of the rest, with the lowest being Roboty's 2 votes. As revenge on the Announcer, Naily continuously stabs him, and she was later flung out. She was seen falling into the Locker of Losers. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Naily had a chance to be a contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, but she got 100 votes, which wasn't enough to join. She later was seen during Eraser's hallucination of the non-joining character getting killed by a crusher, but since it was a hallucination, it wasn't real. She was later flung (again) to the Locker of Losers. In Welcome Back, Naily did not make a physical appearance, but she appeared on the voting card as a character able to be voted for to join. Because IDFB 2 never came out, her votes were void. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Naily made her first speaking role. In it, Pencil's Alliance was looking for who threw the Forks as an attempt to kill Bubble. (Bell was the one who indirectly popped Bubble twice) She is later chosen into Bracelety's team. She is later used as a weight by Barf Bag and Bracelety, using Spongy as a trampoline, and is used to get a basket to X, making her team safe. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, during the scene when Team Ice Cube! is licking a Jawbreaker, Gelatin tries to break open the jawbreaker by using Naily as a jackhammer, and succeeding, freeing Teardrop. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", her only appearance is on her team's swingset. After Donut's speech, she tells her team to transform, and Gelatin and Barf Bag both leap onto Spongy to propel the swing. However, Bleh completed all 50 swings, and her team's swingset presumably collided with Bomby, as he is seen injured, cutting her team's swinging session short and subsequently making her team up for elimination, as they only did 47 out of the 50 swings needed for her team to be safe. Deaths # Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Burned to death inside privacy wall. # Reveal Novum: Crushed inside the Locker of Losers by the sun. Trivia *Most of her dialogue so far has been a variation of "Nailed It". *According to Satomi Hinatsu on Twitter, Naily was originally going to be a male in Getting Teardrop to Talk instead of a female. This was mainly due to an imbalance, and voice. She swapped her gender with Cloudy.https://mobile.twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/934777992194256896 *Naily and Saw got 3 votes. By coincidence, they are very similar: **They are both used for hardware. **They both hurt Woody in their auditions. **Both became shinier in IDFB. *Naily can apparently be used as a jackhammer, as shown in Lick Your Way to Freedom by Gelatin. *She often makes a face with a cat mouth in her appearances. Gallery Naily Idol.png|Naily's idle Pingpok.png|Naily, Tree, Saw, Barf Bag and Announcer nailytitle.png|naily's joining audition naily mini.png naily.PNG 8d06618c-8025-4745-84a0-0478f5275c61.png|Naily in Episode 16 NailyIDFB Pose.png Screenshot_20170604-111745.jpg|Naily Falling Naily Rejoin Line.png Pencil and naily.png Screenshot 55.png|Naily being used as a jackhammer by Gelatin on a jawbreaker in BFB 2. TLC full count.png Screenshot_20171130-185927.jpg|Naily's cat mouth face. Naily jumping.png Naily BFB 3.png nailyold.png Naily bfb.png Naily intro.png Naily BFB Cute.png Screenshot_20171222-120623.jpg|Naily on the Why Would You Do This on a Swingset whiteboard. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Locker of Losers Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Females Category:Voiced by Katherine Sun Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Contestants Category:Gray/Grey Contestants